Supernatural Drabbles
by SyntheticAbdiel
Summary: Supernatural Drabbles sounds like exactly what it is; a series of drabbles about Supernatural! Mostly Destiel and Sabriel. There will probably be occasion where there is Crobby if you squint. So far mostly takes place in a head-verse where the Winchesters are ex-hunters, they're settled down, and domestic. Don't do sex scenes, so this will mostly be fluff/goofy. Warning: MPreg
1. Nightmares

__**I literally have no idea where this came from. I think I just wanted to see Sam and Gabriel in this situation so I pulled this out of my ass. Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Gabriel! GABRIEL!" No, this couldn't be happening. He almost lost him once, he couldn't lose him now. He just couldn't lose his angel. He wouldn't be able to handle it. "Gabriel, please, don't do this!" He sobbed into his angels hair, gripping him close._

Sam woke with a start. It was just a dream, right? He hoped so, but the absence of Gabriel's arms wrapped around him sent fear through his body. No, he was not dead. It was just a dream. He got up and looked about their dark room; no Gabriel. He went into the bathroom; no Gabriel. He felt panic setting in. Where had he gone? No no no no-

"Shhh, come on, Ellen, Papa's here." Gabriel's voice. Sam turned and saw the baby monitor. He felt relief rush over him; Ellen must have started crying and Gabriel must have gone to comfort their little baby girl. He smiled as he thought of his beautiful baby girl. He remembered vividly how shocked he had been when Gabriel had (in what he couldn't help but describe as a school girl voice) announced that he was pregnant. His response was to claim it was impossible because Gabriel was a man, but Gabriel easily explained that, as an archangel, it was entirely possible. He told Sam that at some point, what he surmised was approximately thirteen weeks prior, Sam must have stroked his wings in the right way while they made love. He must have hit the right spots on his wings in the right way and order to open Gabriel's grace and vessel up to conceiving a child. It didn't really make sense to Sam, but then again, when did half of the things Gabriel did make sense to him? So, he accepted the explanation without a fight, instead losing himself in the happiness that they were having a baby. He decided the strangest thing about pregnant Gabriel was his cravings; he was eating what Dean often called "rabbit food" almost exclusively. Sweets actually seemed to make him sick. He had once angrily blamed Sam for that and said that it was his fault if their precious baby didn't like sweets. Sam had just laughed and hugged the shorter man.

Sam smiled in at Gabriel gently rocking Ellen back and forth. She was two months old, now. The first couple weeks had been hard; Sam had barely gotten any sleep and Gabriel was still exhausted from the pregnancy and birth. Now, though, they had a good system set up. Gabriel would go to check on her one week and the next week Sam would be the one going in and rocking her to sleep. Sam couldn't really describe what he felt when he saw the smile Gabriel had looking at their daughter; it was happy, but not his usual grin. It was pride, love, kindness; it was who Gabriel had been before becoming the trickster. It was Gabriel looking over the expectant mothers and new born children. Only this time, he was looking after his own baby. Sometimes Sam thought that Gabriel had purposefully gotten pregnant; after years of watching over babies and expectant mothers, Gabriel must have gotten baby fever at some point. Sam figured maybe Gabriel had subconsciously done it; he may not have even been aware that he wanted a baby, but his grace and body were aware and so when he became settled and mated, it happened. Sam wouldn't have it any other way, honestly. He loved his small, albeit unconventional, family. He and Gabriel had Ellen; Dean and Castiel had Mary and John, their rather rambunctious toddler twins, and Bobby was happy to baby sit when they wanted nights to themselves. Mary had decided that Bobby was Grampy only a few weeks ago and John had gladly agreed with his twin.

"Sam, what are you doing up? Did you have another nightmare?" Sam smiled as he was brought from his thoughts by his mate's voice as Gabriel walked over, Ellen fast asleep in his arms. Sam gently ran a thumb across her tiny cheek.

"Yeah." He felt no need to hide it from Gabriel; the angel knew full well the nightmares that plagued Sam, just as Castiel knew about the nightmares that plagued Dean. Gabriel reached up and kissed Sam's cheek.

"Let me put her back in her crib and I'll be back in. I promise I'm not leaving, Samsquatch." Gabriel reassured him. Sam smiled. Life wasn't perfect, but Sam could work with it.


	2. Again

**Some Destiel since the last one was Sabriel. In the same head-verse I've got from the last drabble. If anyone has any prompts/ideas/requests for a Destiel or Sabriel drabble, I'll be glad to write it. :3**

* * *

"Daddy!" Dean smiled as his blonde haired little girl stumbled into his arms and he lifted her up.

"Hey, baby girl!" Mary smiled and wrapped her small arms around his neck, giggling. "What's up?"

"Da's playing with John!" Dean chuckled and carried her into the living room, smiling as he saw Castiel playing monster trucks with their young son. He noticed that perhaps John needed a hair cut; his blonde hair was starting to get in the way of his big blue eyes. He set down his green eyed princess, watching her stumble over to her brother and Da. She grabbed a sparkling blue monster truck and joined them, giggling along. Dean chuckled as he watched them. His family; yeah, he liked this. He was about to turn to go make them dinner when he noticed Castiel's face go pale and saw the angel make a mad dash for the bathrrom. He frowned and walked over, picking up the twins and following Castiel.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Da?" John asked. Dean shrugged.

"Not sure, Johnny Boy." He said. "We're going to see." The sound of Castiel emptying his stomach contents reached Dean's ears as he rounded the corner towards the bathroom. He set down the twins. "Hey, how about you two go watch Belle?" The twins nodded, grabbing each others hands and running back to the living room, quickly turning on their favorite Disney movie, Beauty and the Beast. Dean walked carefully into the bathroom, frowning down at his retching mate. He carefully wet a face cloth and knelt down next to Castiel, gently placing the cloth on the back of his neck. Cas let out a content sigh at the contact. Dean gently rubbed his back, waiting for Castiel to stop vomiting. After a few moments, it seemed to have stopped and Cas leaned back, Dean pulling him carefully into his chest.

"I do not enjoy this, Dean." He said. Dean chuckled and kissed his forhead.

"I know. You eat something bad? You eat raw meat or something?" Castiel frowned at Dean's joke.

"You know I did not." He responded.

"Well, then, what made you sick?" Castiel's face contorted into the look of concentration that Dean once saw so often before he looked down and away from Dean, his hands ringing into the hem of his shirt. Dean frowned, taking Cas's chin and turning his face back towards him. "C'mon, Cas. What's wrong?" Castiel gulped and his eyes became wide.

"I...I think I am...with child again, Dean." He whispered. Dean let what Castiel said register in his mind before grinning and kissing his forehead and wrapping his arms around him.

"That's awesome, Cas!" He felt Cas's hands grip his sides gently. From the door way they heard two litter gasps.

"We're gonna have a baby brother or sister?!" Mary was jumping up and down and John was running over and jumping up onto Dean's shoulders. The two men chuckled, pulling the twins into a little family hug.


	3. A Very Sabriel Family

**For AngelicZombieCat :3**

* * *

Ellen was giggling as she watched her fathers sitting on the couch from the hallway. She was now five-years-old and her Papa was pregnant with her new baby brother, and she couldn't be more excited. She had always been jealous that Mary and John had their baby brother, Robby, who was about a year younger than her. She saw her Daddy hold up what looked like colors for her Papa to see and her Papa just frown and shake his head as he took a bite of his chocolate bar. Daddy told her once that when she was in Papa's belly he didn't eat any sweets and she thought that was funny, because sweets was all Papa ate! After she saw her Papa shake his head at another color, Ellen grabbed her teddy bear – the same color as he Daddy and her hair – and dragged it into the room with her, walking over and putting up her arms to show that she wanted to sit with her fathers. Her Daddy smiled and lifted her up, kissing her head and setting her between them.

"What do you think, Ellen? Do you think we should make Micheal's room blue or green?" Daddy asked, holding up the colors for her to see. She tilted her head as she looked at the two pastel colors before shaking her head.

"No! Red!" Daddy chuckled and looked to Papa.

"I guess she agrees with you, Gabe." Papa smirked at Daddy and ruffled her hair. Ellen pouted and turned her hazel eyes to her Papa.

"Ya know, Sammy, I really hope Micheal looks like me as much as she looks like you." Papa said, taking another bite from his chocolate bar. Ellen gave her Papa a begging look and he laughed, breaking off a piece of his chocolate bar to give to her. "Glad you eat sweets, kiddo." He said. Daddy laughed and Ellen stared at him.

"When Papa and I were expecting you, Papa was scared that you wouldn't eat sweets." He explained to her. She nodded and leaned on her Daddy, looking at what else they were looking at. It was a magazine filled with cribs. In the center of the page was a red themed bassinet that she couldn't help but squeal at seeing.

"Daddy, that one!" She pointed right to it.

"Ha! She agrees with me on that too, Sammy!" Papa called out, reaching out and pulling her over to him. She giggled as he hugged her and then looked down at his tummy.

"Papa, when is Micheal going to be here?" She asked.

"Oh, I think he'll be here in a couple months, Ellen." He answered, one hand dropping to rub his swollen stomach. "Maybe sooner." He added, feeling Micheal kicking. Ellen reached down and felt her baby brother kicking too and giggled.

"He wants to be here!" She said. Daddy reached over and gently rubbed Papa's belly too.

"Yeah, he does." He smiled at her and Papa. "You ready?"

* * *

**...I can't stop naming the babies after people. Mary, John, Ellen, Robby (Bobby), Micheal...I might draw the families eventually, when I get all my art supplies back. .**


	4. Welcome, Michael

**I've got a few ideas for drabbles in this head-verse right now, so I'm working on them. . And again, I'll gladly take prompts.**

* * *

Crowley wasn't really sure how it happened, but he had gotten dragged into the Winchesters strange little family around the same time Mary and John decided to start calling Bobby Grampy. And John had decided that Crowly was Grammy, and if that little boy wasn't so damn precious, Crowley might have gotten rid of him then and there. But all be damned, he actually had a soft spot for the Winchesters and their offspring. And all be damned if those tiny little fledglings didn't love their Grammy to death, he found himself thinking as Mary and John, now nine, ran out and tackled him and Bobby. The two laughed, taking the nine-year-olds and walking inside, where Ellen and Robby were playing, and Dean was trying to keep Sam calm.

"Gabriel go into labor?" Crowley questioned as they entered. Dean nodded.

"And you know what happens; humans and fledglings are banned from the house while Castiel and Gabriel go through this together as angels." Dean stated as he clamped a hand on his brother's shoulder. Sam really was a mess; he was pale and shaking, his hair was sticking up at odd angles, and his shirt was buttoned and wrong and falling off one of his shoulders. Bobby walked over and patted his shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Sam. Gabriel could do this with Ellen, he can do this with Michael." He comforted. Sam just nodded.

"What made you two decide to name your son after Michael, anyway?" Dean asked. Sam chuckled.

"Well, when Gabriel told me the baby was a boy, he asked what I wanted to name it. Since you had two sons first, you already named them after Dad and Bobby, so I asked him what he would like to name him. He said after one of his brothers, so I suggested naming him after Cas. He just kind of stared blankly at me for a few minutes before saying 'Michael' and leaving the room." He chuckled at the memory of Gabriel's blank face. Dean smirked and shook his head, but didn't say anything. At least they weren't naming the kid after Lucifer. He couldn't even fathom that idea. The group sat in silence, save the litter of children playing with Crowley in the living room, until Castiel appeared, looking worn out, but smiling. He nodded to Sam.

"Grab Ellen, and I will bring you both to Gabriel and Michael."

"He's okay?" Sam asked, standing up. Castiel nodded at him, noting the look of relief crossing Sam's features.

"We'll head over from ground," Dean said. "You guys have fun on Air Angel." He honestly had no doubt that little Ellen was used to Air Angel with Gabriel's impatience with human travel. Sam had barely gotten to Castiel with Ellen in arm when the three disappeared.

"He's in there," Castiel pointed to their bedroom door. Sam nodded, and walked over, opening in the door and letting Ellen run in to see her new baby brother and her Papa. Sam smiled, seeing Ellen climb into their bed, where Gabriel, looking exhausted and with hair sticking up everywhere, was sitting with a bundle of blue in his arms. He smiled at their daughter and looked up to Sam, his eyes nearly twinkling.

"Hey."

"Hey. Wanna come see him or are you just gonna stand there, Samsquatch?" Sam chuckled and walked over, sitting gently next to Gabriel and looking down at the tiny baby in his hands. He was in awe, filled with the same pride and wonderment now that he had been filled with when Ellen was born.

Ellen was giggling and staring at her new baby brother with the same look of awe on her face.

"Papa, he's so little!" Gabriel chuckled.

"Trust me, Ellen, you were this small once, too. Heh, when Daddy held you, he looked like he was holding a hot dog." Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel. He put his arm around his angel and Ellen worked her way into his lap as they stared at him.

"Welcome to your new home, Michael."


	5. Empty Nest: Sabriel

**After writing a few of the domestic head-verse drabbles, I started wondering: how would the angels react to their fledglings going to school? Cue empty nest!**

* * *

Sam sighed as he walked into their small two story house. He had just dropped off Ellen and Michael; Ellen was starting third grade today and Michael was now in preschool. He heard small sniffles coming from their living room and walked in to see Gabriel looking at an album and trying not to cry. He quirked and eye brow and sat next to his mate.

"What's wrong, Gabe?" Gabriel turned to look at him, his golden eyes watery and sad.

"Our babies are growing up." He whimpered. Sam wasn't really sure how to react to this; Gabriel wasn't usually like this. He wasn't a crier. "Now they're at school and the house is so empty." Sam frowned. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel, letting the shorter man nestle his head into his shoulders.

"I know, Gabe. They're growing up. It happens; Dean and I used to be kids, you know." He knew this wasn't exactly comforting, but he knew it was the truth. Gabriel gripped him tightly and shook his head.

"I don't want them to grow up." Sam sighed and pushed him out so that he could see Gabriel's face.

"I know, Gabe, I know. But you have to accept that they're growing up. And Michael is still little; he'll still be home a lot." Gabriel's face didn't change and Sam sighed. "I don't know what to say to make you feel better, Gabe." Sam's voice was almost desperate; he just couldn't stand to see Gabriel upset. Suddenly Gabriel's face changed; Sam wasn't sure if he should describe the face as predatory or hopeful. Maybe it was a mixture.

"Well, I was thinking..." Sam wasn't sure how to feel about this. "What if...What if we had another baby?" Sam's eyes went wide. He knew it was plausible; it wasn't like they had kids in middle school like Dean and Castiel did. Gabriel was looking at Sam with what he knew was a hopeful look. He gulped.

"Are...are you sure, Gabe? I mean...Pregnancy was hard on you. I know how exhausted it made you. Are you really sure you want another baby?" Pouting. Of course Gabriel would go to the pout. He knew Sam couldn't say no to the pout, and God knows Sam had thought about what it would be like having three kids like his brother. Maybe four. "Okay, okay," He lifted his hands in defeat. "We can talk about this. Give it some thought." Gabriel tackled Sam in a hug when Sam said this, because Gabriel knew that that was Sam's way of saying, "Let's do this."


	6. Empty Nest: Destiel

**Oh look, Cas is feeling it, too.**

* * *

Castiel had been sitting on their couch in a slump since that morning. Dean was worried; he had no idea what could be bothering his angel so much. It wasn't like him to be like this; they had had so much alone time lately. And by alone time, Dean would say lots of sex. Castiel would say lots of love. Either way, now that the kids were older, the twins now eleven in starting middle school and Robby seven and in elementary school, Castiel and Dean were getting to have more time together as a couple. Dean felt somewhat relieved; he loved his children, but he had missed alone time with Cas. They just hadn't been getting enough. And now they were, and just a few days ago Castiel was so happy. And now he wasn't and Dean didn't know what to do.

He strode over to the couch and sat down, pulling Castiel into his lap and running a hand through his hair.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Castiel looked like he had been crying, which set Dean right on alert. No one made his angel cry. No one and nothing. He pulled Cas's head down and kissed his forehead. "Please?"

"I...I am experiencing a strange hollow feeling, Dean." Dean frowned at the description. "Right here," Castiel took one of Dean's hands and rested it over his heart. "Ever since school started again and Sam and Gabriel have been talking about having another baby..." Realization dawned over Dean's face. Castiel was experiencing empty nest syndrome; from what he understood this was usually experienced by women when their children were leaving for college, but he guessed the kids growing up and going to school could do it. He gently caressed Castiel's cheek, wiping away small tears that had fallen from his big blue eyes.

"You miss the kids, Cas. It's pretty normal. They're growing up." He smiled at him. "But you know what? Even when they're adults, they'll still be our babies. You know Mary will never leave us; she'll always come looking for help from us. And John may be stubborn, but he's heard your stories about me and knows better than to try going off on his own. And Robby's only seven; we still have a few years of little Robby." Cas still wasn't smiling and it caused Dean to falter. He didn't want to take the same path that Sam and Gabriel were taking; three kids was enough for him. But what else could he... "Cas, what do you think of getting a puppy?" The smile that spread across his angel's face was more than answer enough for the ex-hunter.


	7. Gabriel Is Distracted

**Some funny little Sabriel; still in my head-verse, but pre-babies.**

* * *

Sam didn't trust it; things had been far too quiet in the last few days. Dean and Castiel had just gotten married and were off on their honeymoon and he and Gabriel had just moved into their new home together, now happily engaged. The first couple weeks had essentially been loads of kinky, food based sex (mostly chocolate; later in life Sam would find himself replacing all their kitchen furniture after realizing that their baby girl was going to be eating off of that table) because when Dean and Castiel were away, Cas couldn't just pop in and awkwardly (though he didn't seem to notice it) disturb their...Private affairs. Now, though, Gabriel had seemingly disappeared from Sam's daily life; he spent the last four days in front of their computer, either utterly entranced and in complete silence, or giggling hysterically. It made Sam nervous; he knew something had to be coming soon.

Yet nothing came; Dean and Castiel returned from their honeymoon and shortly after their return announced that Cas was pregnant (which Sam didn't question, despite how he would question Gabriel a few years later when the angel declared his own pregnancy, because hey, this was Dean and Cas and they deserved the happy family while Sam felt he didn't) and to Dean's surprise, announced that it was twins. Gabriel had congratulated them, then disappeared upstairs to their computer again. Sam had just shaken his head at Gabriel's disappearance and continued to talk with Dean and Castiel about their expected children. Dean was still in shock for another half an hour while Castiel and Sam talked about how things would work with the pregnancy (Castiel didn't really know; the only one who would had disappeared not much earlier and would most likely not return for the rest of the night). By the time Dean had come back from his shock, Sam and Castiel had turned the conversation to Gabriel's recent disappearances.

"He's on the computer all day, either giggling or completely silent and unblinking. He spends most of the night on it, too. I've actually had to physically carry him to bed recently." Dean started to snicker at his brother's chick flick moment before remembering - Gabriel doesn't need sleep. Then Dean's face fell; he didn't want to think of his brother blue-balled and frustrated, thank you very much! Sam snickered at the look of realization that crossed his brother's face.

"Perhaps something in the computer has possessed him?" Castiel suggested, not noticing Dean's inner monologue or Sam's reaction to it. Dean started laughing.

"Cas, I don't think that's it. I bet Gabriel found a new porn site or something!" At that idea Sam felt his heart sink; if Gabriel had been spending all that time watching porn, did that mean he wasn't enough for him? Castiel frowned at his hunter before taking his hand and squeezing just a little too hard; enough to get his attention.

"Perhaps Dean and I should go home now." Cas said before disappearing with what Sam knew would be a very unpleased Dean, both for using Angel Air on him and, if they didn't just go straight into her, leaving the Impala behind.  
Now Sam sat in silence, frowning and staring straight ahead. What was Gabriel doing on the computer? What was so entertaining? Was he maybe being a little bit jealous of the computer right now? After a few minutes of sitting there alone in silence, Sam stood up and walked to the computer room as quietly as possible, hoping that Gabriel was so enthralled in whatever he was doing that he wouldn't hear or sense him coming. Looking in, he could actually see the light of the computer. He smirked; usually Gabe heard him by now and turned off the screen so that Sam didn't see what it was that he was doing. This time, as Sam moved closer, he was able to fully make out what Gabriel was doing and he burst out laughing at himself for being jealous when he realized that what was on the screen was the Sims. And by the look of the place Gabe's sims were living in, he had either used cheats, or these were near tenth generation. He was betting it was a little bit of both. Gabriel turned around, golden eyes wide and face quickly turning red as he watch Sam laughing.

"What!?" He growled out, now feeling horribly embarrassed that Sam had discovered his love for this strange little computer game.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Sam laughed out. "Just...I was worried you were bored with me or something, and now you're playing sims!" He couldn't get over how hilarious that was. "I mean...How long have you even had this?"

"I, uh...I got it a couple weeks ago. I saw a lot of stuff about it on this blogging site, so I decided to get it and try it." He mumbled. Sam chuckled and leaned down to look at the family that Gabriel had made. Right now it was a young man living by himself; Sam hovered the mouse over the sim and felt a small lump in his throat; his name was Sam Junior Winchester. Gabriel shifted awkwardly.

"I got this mod for the game that allows men to have babies together...and I made us." He mumbled. Sam chuckled and kissed Gabriel's forehead.

"Cute, Gabe." He laughed again at the huff the archangel made while crossing his arms and laughed even louder at the image of his wings all fluffed up in embarrassment in his mind.


	8. Castiel is Self-Conscious

**This was supposed to be Destiel with small hints of Sabriel but I think the Sabriel got a little out of hand at parts. Oh well, enjoy some Destiel fluff.**

* * *

Sam was jabbering on about Gabe's wings; how they were so amazing and bright and colorful. Well, golden, to use his exact words. He said they were like seraphim wings; Gabriel had six damn golden wings that he used on Sam and something about that just pissed Dean off. Maybe it was that he still wasn't used to the fact that Sam and Gabriel were actually a couple. Maybe it was knowing that Sam was still getting some regularly while Castiel was terrified of hurting the babies and refused to have any form of sex with Dean. Maybe it was because he was jealous of the fact that he had been with Cas so much longer than Gabriel and Sam had been together and he still had only seen the shadows of Cas's wings that first time they had spoken. He felt his frown deepen as he thought about that; why hadn't Cas shown him his wings yet? They were married, settled into their new home, expecting kids sometime in the next six months, and still he hadn't seen his wings. Yet here was Sam, who had started dating Gabriel nearly a year and a half after he and Cas started dating, had gotten engaged two months after them, and had just moved into their house a few days before Dean and Cas left on their honeymoon, not thinking about the actual wedding or fully settling down yet, and he had seen his angel's wings. Sam stopped talking when he saw his brother frown and looked at him questioningly.

"Something wrong, Dean?" Dean snapped out of his reverie and looked up at his brother.

"Cas still hasn't shown me his wings..." He mumbled. He didn't like it, he decided. He didn't like it at all; he and Cas had their profound bond, so why hadn't he seen his wings? Dean had never realized before how much he actually wanted to see Castiel's wings. Maybe it bothered him so much now because he knew it was such an intimate gesture on the angel's part to show him his wings. Sam had explained how flustered Gabriel had been the first time he had showed his wings to Sam; it was the night that they got engaged. Sam said he's never seen Gabe look so flushed as that day. Sam hadn't been expecting it; he had come back from the grocery store with the turkey he was planning on cooking for Christmas Eve dinner and walked into their (overly decorated, because let's be real, Gabriel loves to be flashy and Christmas is the perfect time to be flashy) living room to find Gabriel, sweater that Sam had gotten him as joke falling awkwardly over his shoulder (part of the joke had been that the sweater was almost Sam sized; the other part was the badly knitted Santa and snowman on the front), wearing a pair of Sam's sweat pants, and feet tumbling over each other awkwardly in Sam's slippers. He knew Gabriel was wearing these things because Sam loved to see him in his clothes; there was something adorable about Gabriel, the mighty archangel and ex-trickster, swamped in his clothes. He was looking down, behind him Sam could see the fireplace was lit. Gabriel was swamped in his clothes and a golden glow, and to add to this image before him were six large, golden, shimmering wings that barely fit into the room. Sam hadn't known how to respond when he saw them and had been even more shocked when Gabriel had knelt down and proposed right there in their new living room (he , of course, said yet). Dean wanted a moment so intimate that Castiel would show him his wings. He wanted Castiel to feel safe with showing him his wings. Most of all, though, he wanted to know why Cas didn't feel okay with it now.

Sam left shortly after that; he didn't really have any advice for Dean. Castiel was Dean's angel, he was different from Gabriel and would require different affection and attention than Gabriel would; especially now that he was four months pregnant. Dean decided that he would take his own path; he was going to ask Cas to see his wings. Then, maybe, he'd find out why Cas hadn't shown him yet.

Now, staring at Cas's tear filled big blue eyes, though, Dean felt that maybe he should've just let it go. It wasn't like he had yelled at Cas for not showing him his wings; he had just asked if he could see them and suddenly Cas was shivering and tearing up and he looked so scared and Dean didn't know what to do because he made his angel cry and no one and nothing was supposed to make his angel cry dammit! Without thinking he reached down and wrapped his arm around his angel, doing whatever he could to comfort Castiel. He felt Cas stiffen for a moment before relaxing and grasping the sides of Dean's shirt in his fists and sobbing into his shoulder. Dean gently rubbed his hand down Cas's back, hoping his tears and sobbing would stop soon so he could tell Dean why he was so upset.

"I...I don't..." Dean managed to make out through the sobbing.

"You don't what, Cas?" He asked in a whisper against Cas's head. He heard Cas whimper.

"My wings..." Cas sniffled and nuzzled his head into Dean's shoulder more. "They're ugly, Dean." Whimpers again. "You won't love me anymore when you see them." Dean pushed Cas back to see his face and looked at him in disbelief.

"How could you think that?" He asked, cupping Castiel's cheek. "What could ever make you think that?" Cas's lip was quivering.

"Uriel told me they were ugly when I was a fledgling." He whimpered, avoiding making eye contact with Dean. "He said...No one could love me with my wings." Dean leaned in and kissed Cas's forehead.

"I don't believe that at all. I bet your wings are the most beautiful things in existence. Hell, I bet your wings put Gabriel's to shame." Castiel was staring at Dean in wonder and before Dean could even process what was happening, his eyes were being covered and a bright light was filling the room. When the hand moved from his face, he felt his breath hitch in his throat. Castiel's wings were large and vibrant; they weren't seraphim wings in the slightest, and maybe that was one of the reasons Cas was so self-conscious about them. Two large wings, soft feathers, mixes of black, navy blue, and, to Dean's surprise, some teal. He almost couldn't identify the colors at first; the feathers actually seemed to be changing color while he was watching them. Cas was staring at Dean's face; the look of awe was almost mesmerizing.

"Dean?"

"Cas...You really are the most beautiful thing in the entire universe."


	9. Author's Note: prompts needed!

Hey guys!

So, I've been having a really hard time coming up with more drabbles to write and I really want to write more. Does anyone have any prompts or ideas they'd like to see?

- Abdiel


End file.
